


Sherlock's advice

by MarianaXavier



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarianaXavier/pseuds/MarianaXavier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm Brazillian and it's my first work hahaha I don't write english very well, but I tried.. :)<br/>Btw, it's a shot.<br/>-----------------<br/>Maybe Mycroft doesn't ruined their friendship at all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's advice

Mycroft was in his sedan thinking in his relationship with Gregory, they were became good friends after Sherlock's "dead", but he over ruining his only friendship trying to kiss the Inspector at the cinema, Gregory seems to want more but he finished fighting and telling that he was straight, married... Giving a class about limits, summing up, they stop to seeing eachother. But that was one year ago  
...

\-------------------------------------  
Monday at Scotland Yard   
~~  
Sherlock!!! Leave Anderson in peace... For god, I have a headache here.  
\- Lestrade screamed to Sherlock, who was with no in the crime scene bothering Anderson 

Came on, Graham, I understand that you are truly needing a partner but don't had to scream with everything and everyone, we didn't are blamed for your divorce -Sherlock sayed and gives a smile and:  
btw, the guilty is the wife, she was cheating on him and he discovered  
\- told and left the place with John, who just had time to say a fast "sorry" for the Inspector 

That's enough, I'm going home, finish with the clues here and declare the woman guilty  
\- Lestrade ordered and walked away from there.  
\-------------------------------------  
~~  
Mycroft was passing in his car when he saw a certain DI walking in the rain  
James,please fallow this Sir and stop where he would see the car- ordered Mycroft   
~~Greg's head  
Why the fuck this scary sedan is following me?...   
Wait  
Is that Mycr---I mean, Mr.Holmes?   
Stopped.  
Oh yeah it's the handsome Holmes that I rejected and now truly regret, just amazing...  
~~  
Ohh, Hello Mr. Holmes?  
-Lestrade   
I was were just asking myself what are you doing in the rain   
\- Mycroft says and watch Greg's smiles feeling a shiver down to his spine   
Just having a wet ride  
\- Answered Lestrade  
I insist that you enter in the car  
-Mycroft   
Can't accept your invitation, I'll ruin your banks   
-Lestrade  
Oh shut up, jump the drama, I don't have all day  
-Mycroft   
Mr.Hol---  
-Lestrade   
Mycroft, please, we already jump these part  
-Mycroft  
~~   
Greg give up and jump in the car 

So.. Were you looking for the flu?   
-Mycroft says and help Greg take off his coat  
You're so fun, I was going home and sky started to cry  
\- Lestrade   
I must know that I know that this is not your way home   
-MYCROFT   
Ok, you always win, I was going to a pub   
-Lestrade  
Bad day's?   
-Mycroft   
Sherlock is killing me, he told me today that I need a partner  
-Lestrade   
It would be more easy if you were open to the two genders  
\- Mycroft say and blink, kidding with the Inspector  
About that...after the divorce I had an excellent experience with a guy these days  
-Lestrade   
Hmm... Nice.  
-Mycroft envying answered  
Listen... I want to apologize about that fight, I was a dick, shouldn't had said those things to you  
-Lestrade   
No, Gregory, it's fine, I forgot that, after all that you did to my broth------- Mycroft was interrupted by some sweet lips on his mouth, first he kisses Gregory back but he stop with a thinking in mind  
Are you sure that you want to do that?  
-Mycroft   
I'm just following your brother advice

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guy for reading  
> Do not kill my English hahaha  
>  I'm just a cool brazillian, at least I think I'm. 
> 
> Xx


End file.
